


biology 101

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boypussy, Extremely Underage, M/M, Omega Stiles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where omegas are basically breeding machines, Derek's class gets a hands-on experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	biology 101

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a completed 21 chapter story but after much deliberating, I decided to just revert it back to a fucked up oneshot. The plot got messy and I admit I wasn't deeply connected to my muse at the time. I apologise to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it. Thank you for your time.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about omegas."  
  
All of the other boys are watching the teacher go through a list of do's and don'ts but Derek can't take his eyes off of the naked omega boy in front of him. The kid is probably not a day over eight. He's lying on one of those sleeping mattress beds, hands tied above him and feet knotted together with strands of rope. His eyes are like melted honey, his skin a pale and beautiful mess, his ripe, hairless cunt bare and appetising to Derek's nose.  
  
The boy doesn't look scared, more defiant than anything. He glares at Derek, mouth twisted in a frown.

"Derek, are you listening?"  
  
Derek turns his head around to see Miss Blake with her arms crossed.  
  
"Um."

"That's what I thought," she says smartly. "I was just telling the class that our test subject has been kindly donated to us by the sheriff specifically for the purpose of teaching you all about omega heats."  
  
Omega heats? Derek scrunches his nose up in concentration and sniffs the air. A sweet, soft scent fills his nostrils.  
  
Oh.  
  
Derek's eyes widen when he realises that this young omega is in heat and that he's been pawned off to the high school's biology class to be… to be… _played_ with.  
  
Miss Blake beams when she notices his jaw drop. "Young ones in heat fall into orgasm easier and well, as you can see, there's quite a few students in here we need to get through."  
  
Society sees omegas as nothing but toys, breeding machines that are nothing but a hole to fuck. His family are different, but that doesn't mean they don't have their fun with the omegas in their pack. Peter knotted and mated his daughter Malia at the young age of thirteen when her biology showed that she was an omega, stuffing her tight little cunt with his big, fat knot and milking orgasm after orgasm out of her tiny, trembling body. He also remembers his mother and Laura helping to get off his omega sister, Cora, each night, her wailing cries echoing through his bedroom walls.  
  
"So, who would like to go first?" Miss Blake asks. Five hands raise high in the air. Derek's is one of them. "Ah, Derek. You can be first. Come on up."  
  
Derek is shocked that he is picked first but steps forward nonetheless. He kneels next to the boy and waits for further instruction.  
  
Miss Blake nods. "Stiles here is apparently a squirter so, Derek, I suggest we aim for that desired effect, hm?"

Derek's mouth goes dry. God, this gorgeous young omega can fucking _squirt_. Not even Cora can do that after Laura and his mum have made her come more than two times.  
  
The kids all fall silent behind Derek as he cups the young omega's cunt, pressing his palm against the smooth flesh. The boy lets out a small whimper, squirming but to no effect.  
  
"That's good, Derek. Start off slow with him. He's got to be able to last long enough so that the other kids are able to practice."  
  
Derek rolls his eyes. Miss Blake honestly just loves to hear the sound of her own voice.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? We haven't got all day."  
  
Derek grits his teeth, parting the boy's folds. He's never touched another person's genitals other than his own, let alone something that isn't a penis, so he's not sure what to do exactly. He ends up letting his fingers curl and stroke the hard, little fleshy nub he finds.  
  
The omega whines pitifully, hips arching.  
  
"Good. Good, Derek. The omega is responding perfectly."  
  
Derek preens at the praise, even if he did get it from his least liked teacher in the entire school.  
  
He continues to stimulate the boy's clit, using his thumb to tease the labia. The omega's openly gasping now, hips rotating in minuscule movements to the sensation.  
  
"What's that smell?" Derek hears one of the kids ask. Derek can smell it too, knows it's the omega's juices, can feel them slicking up his fingers already.

"He's wet," Derek says before Miss Blake can answer the kid's question. He turns his head to meet the inquisitive eyes of Liam, the boy who'd asked. Liam's nostrils twitch as he breathes in again. Derek can see the boy's cock tent his jeans.  
  
"Wow." Liam's voice trembles in awe. He glances at Miss Blake. "Can I? Please?" He sounds desperate and Derek can't blame him. He's got two fingers pressed deep into the omega now, twisting and fucking in and out of its tight, dripping cunt.

"No, not yet. Let Derek finish him off and then you can be next," Miss Blake responds calmly. "Derek, get to it. Sharing is caring."  
  
Derek obeys as he doesn't want the poor kid to come in his pants without even copping a feel. He crooks his fingers up, rubbing the small gland buried all cosy and snug in the omega's heat. He digs into it relentlessly, thumbing the boy's clit.

The boy shivers and shakes, eyes closed and mouth quivering. Derek is speechless, watching this beautiful creature in its state of release. His fingers are squeezed by the boy's cunt as it spasms and although it is a disappointment that he doesn't squirt Derek knows that an hour or so later this young thing is going to be limp and soaked, sobbing and hiccupping after his pussy is milked by the entire class.


End file.
